Faster
by Stripes93
Summary: Gilbert's bought a motorcycle and decided to take his brother on a ride. While ridding, the albino finds out something new about this brother and it quick to take advantage of it.


"Hey, yo, West! Check this out!" Ludwig sighed and glanced to the open window where his brother's voice floated in. Setting his book down on the coffee table and placing his reading glasses on top of it, the German stood up to see what his brother wanted this time. Hopefully it wasn't anything like last time...he shuddered at the thought.

"What is it, Gil-" The words dropped from his lips as he opened the door to find his brother leaning against a shiny, black motorcycle, the usual smirk on his face.

"Well, what do you think, Lutz? Is it awesome or what?" Gilbert asked, going over to his little brother to sling an arm around his shoulders. "I saw it for sale at a neighbor's house for half the price it's worth. Idiot sold it to me for even cheaper after some bartering! Kesesese!" Glancing to his brother, the smirk on the albino's face dropped. "Lutz...?" he asked slowly, seeing the glazed over look on his brother's face. "Lutz, you okay?"

"_Was.._?" Ludwig said, heart beating fast within his chest at just the thought feeling the snarling beast between his legs, riding it hard and fast until the night and through it. "I-I'm fine..."

Gilbert gave the blond a disbelieving look before shaking it off. "Well, don't just stand there! Let's take it for a ride!" The albino grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him toward the bike, just barely noticing the jump in his pulse as they neared the motorcycle. Swinging a leg over the seat, Gilbert grabbed the single helmet off the handle and handed it to Ludwig. "You wear it," His tone meant it was non-negotiable.

Placing the helmet on his head, Ludwig slowly lowered himself on the seat behind his brother, wrapping his arms around the older man. "You sure you okay, Lutz? You're shaking." Putting the key into the ignition, the motorcycle roared to life underneath of them. Ludwig tightened his grip around his brother, trying to cease his shaking.

"I'm fi-"

"You're not scared are you?" Gilbert asked, glancing to the blond behind him, smirking. Ludwig scowled gently, sitting up a little straighter.

"No, I'm not scared." He said indignantly, a light blush spreading over his cheeks. He was far from scared...

"If you say so. Just don't come crying to me if you're traumatized for life." The albino told him, revving the bike. "Now hold on tight, 'cause I got a motorcycle license and am ready to see how fast this baby can go!" With a shark like smile, Gilbert revved the bike once more before taking off.

_Faster..._

Ludwig held onto the albino as they rode off, the feeling of the motorcycle underneath of him making his blood pump faster.

_More..._

_God_, how he wished this helmet was off so he could feel the wind through his hair, for once not caring how disheveled his gold locks got. He just wanted more.

_Gilbert please..._

"Gilbert," Ludwig said, scooting closer into his brother's back and set his chin on the albino's shoulder. "C...could you go faster please?" He asked, feeling Gilbert lean back into him.

"Faster it is," Ludwig could feel his face flush as he heard the change in his brother's voice. Deeper, huskier if that was even possible..._He couldn't know..._

Faster the motorcycle went, faster Ludwig's heart pumped. The blond tightened his grip around the white haired man as they made a sharp turn. "Gilbert, where are we going?" He asked as Gilbert shifted just slightly, rubbing his back against Ludwig's front. The blond's eyes widen as he felt the friction on his growing erection.

"You'll find out," Gilbert replied, a smirk in his voice. He shifted once more and Ludwig took in a sharp breath.

"Gilbert," He breathed out, laying his forehead on the albino's back.

"_Ja_, Lutz?" Gilbert said, taking another turn.

"Would you _please_ stop moving?" Ludwig ground out, gently digging his nails into Gilbert's abdomen.

"Maybe I will when you tell me why you never said anything about having a motorcycle fetish." Gilbert said, ruby red eyes glancing his brother's way momentarily then back to the road.

"I don't have a motorcycle fetish." Ludwig told him before gasping again as Gilbert lifted up then slowly sat back down.

"You're lying," The older brother accused him, speeding up more.

"Would you stop doing that?" The blond growled, glaring at his brother's back before an idea came to mind. This helmet didn't cover his whole face...

With a mischievous smirk nearly unknown to anyone but Gilbert, the German gently bit the albino in the junction between his shoulder and neck. Gilbert gasped, swerving the bike to one side before righting it. "Ludwig," He growled, taking another turn.

"Now will you stop moving?" Ludwig asked, grunting as the albino pressed back into him as much as he could. "I'll take that as a no,"

"Not until you say it. Say '_Bruder,_ I'm sorry I didn't you I had a motorcycle fetish.'" Gilbert said, taking one more. "And no more biting unless you want us to crash?" Ludwig growled, before slowly dragging his tongue over the bite he made. Gilbert shuddered, taking in a stuttering breath. "You really don't value your life, do you?" The albino growled, slowing the bike down as the two neared an empty field, a large tree marking the beginning of it.

"Maybe I don't," Ludwig replied, gently sucking on his brother's neck, tongue caressing the skin. Gilbert swallowed loudly before finally stopping, practically hoping off the bike.

"Off the bike. Now..." He growled, watching as the blond got off of the motorcycle and took the helmet off.

Gilbert then grabbed his brother by the shirt and roughly pushed him against the tree, pressing their lips together. Together, the two slid down the trunk of the tree, tongue's wrestling for dominance as each tried their hardest to get the others shirt off with out breaking the kiss first. "You," Gilbert growled, pulling back first, taking deep breaths as he pulled Ludwig's shirt over his head. "You...fucking tease..." They then touched lips again, grinding their hips together.

"You would know something about being a tease," Ludwig retorted, then hissed as Gilbert repaid him for the bite on his neck.

"And you learned from me," Gilbert smirked, wrapping his legs around his brother's waist then flipped them both over so he was on top. "I'm a bad influence on you,"

"You always have been," Ludwig said, bucking his hips upward as Gil reached behind him and grabbed the bulge in Ludwig's pants. "It's a surprise I turned out as well as I did."

"Yeah, definitely a surprise. I tried to raise you as awesome as I am but I don't know where I went wrong." Ludwig rolled his eyes then fluttered them shut and moaned quietly as the albino began to message his now too tight pants. "Now, before we start," Gilbert purred, bending down to nip his little brother's ear gently. "You still have to admit that you have a motorcycle fetish."

The German's already flushed face became redder and he groaned quietly. "Alright, fine...I have a motorcycle fetish." He finally admitted, the man atop him smiling then kissed his lips gently.

"And why didn't you tell your awesome brother?" Gilbert asked, dragging kisses down his neck, to the blond's chest.

"Because I knew if I told you you'd-hng," Ludwig took a sharp breath as his brother grabbed a nipple in between his teeth, smirking. "You would have bought a motorcycle earlier. Probably with money we did-" The German then sighed as his pants were undone, his erection partially free of their confines, still hidden within his boxers. "Have," He finally finished.

"Well, it's too late now! We got one!" Gilbert smiled, sliding a finger through the hem of his brother's boxers before pulling them down slowly. "And if you always react like this we may just have to ride around more often."

"It would probably lose it's spice after a while." Ludwig said, lifting his hips gently to help Gil get his pants off.

"Mm, probably." Gilbert concurred, putting his fingers to his younger brother's lips. "Suck," He commanded, the blond obediently taking the digits into his mouth. The blond swirled his tongue around the fingers, lubricating each one with care. "And why don't you give me head more often?" Gilbert asked, removing his fingers from the blond's mouth, a trail of saliva connecting. "You're obviously good at it."

"Because if my mouth is busy then your mouth isn't, and you talk too much." Ludwig said then gasped as a slick finger found it's way to his entrance.

"I do not," Gilbert protested, gently prodding Ludwig's walls.

"That's, ah, a lie." The younger German brother said, squirming underneath the albino.

"Is not." The white haired man frowned gently, adding another finger and began to stretch the man's entrance. Ludwig arched his back, pressing himself down on the fingers.

"G-Gilbert..." He moaned, then gasped as he felt a pleasurable jolt run up his spine. "There! Again!" He pleaded, sweat running down his neck as the albino once again hit the same spot, stars exploding in the blond's vision. Again and again, the albino abused the German's prostate with his fingers, leaving the blond a panting sweating mess, penis dribbling with pre-cum.

"Gilbert, _bitte_..." The blond panted, grabbing his brother's wrist to stop him from plunging his fingers in again."_Please_..." The albino smirked, removing his fingers and licked the tip of his middle finger.

"Lutz, have I ever told you how sexy you look underneath of me beginning for sex?" Gilbert asked, standing up and placed a foot on Ludwig's stomach gently to keep him still as he took his pants off.

"Plenty of times, _bruder. _Now please, hurry." Ludwig said, watching the man above him bend to take both of their shoes off.

"Impatient, are we?" Gilbert asked, tossing the footwear away then came back down placing himself between his brother's legs. "I can cure that impatiences," He whispered, dragging his teeth over the blond's ear. Slowly, he eased in, going slower than he would like from the lack of proper lubrication. "Relax, Lutz." Gilbert whispered in his neck, nuzzling him gently. Ludwig took a deep breath, letting himself relax into his brother's touch. "Good. Tell me when to move." The albino instructed, allowing the younger German time to adjust, planting feather like kisses on his neck and chest. After a few more deep breaths, Ludwig grabbed his brother's chin and gently brought their lips together.

"You can go now," The blond mumbled between the kiss. Gingerly, Gilbert eased himself back out then in again, closing his eyes and moaning at the heat and pleasure. Steady, they set their pace, Gilbert pushing in and out while Ludwig bucked his hips in rhythm. Steadily, their pace became more and more frantic, Ludwig wrapping his arms around his brother to claw at his back.

"Faster..." The younger panted out, lifting his hips before throwing his head back as he felt a familiar jolt run up his spine.

"Greedy b-brat," Gilbert growled, grabbing Ludwig's hips, attempting to pick up his pace.

The two continued on at their quickening pace, each beginning to feel a bubbling warmth within. "Hey, Ludwig? C-can I ask you a question?" Gilbert suddenly said, leaning down to kiss his brother's ear.

"_Was_?" Ludwig breathed out, dragging his fingers through Gilbert's white hair and pulled gently.

"If I got you your, ah, own motorcycle could we st-start a motorcycle gang?"Gilbert asked, then hissed softly as his hair was pulled a little harder.

"Gilbert," If it was possible for Ludwig to feel anything other than ecstasy, he would have rolled his eyes and sighed at the comment.

"Think of it," The albino said, digging himself deeper into the younger man in retaliation of his hair being pulled, the blond crying out a little louder at the extra pressure. "Me and you, maybe Francis an-and Antonio, all riding motorcycles and-" The Prussian was cut off as his brother caught his bottom lip between his teeth gently before pulling him into a kiss.

"Like I said, you t-talk t-too much." Ludwig informed him, bucking his hips upward as his prostate was hit once more.

"Do not," Gilbert growled, nibbling his brother's neck before snaking his hand down to Ludwig's unattended member, beginning to pump. "Hey, Lutz. Do me a favor." He whispered as the blond writhed underneath him.

"_J-ja, bruder_?" Ludwig moaned, stars dancing in his vision once again.

"Come for me," Gilbert commanded, the German doing so, releasing between their sweat slicked bodies.

"Gil," Ludwig groaned as his older brother continued the assault on his behind before he pulled out, releasing on the ground with a moan.

The albino finally rolled off the blond, both men attempting to get their breath back while coming down from their high. "So," Gilbert said, swinging his head over to kiss his brother then sat up slowly. "Got any other fetishes I should know about?" He asked with a devilish smirk.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, look at that! Story number fifty! I think it's kind of funny how my fiftyith story is smut, something I rarely ever write. My own Germany though gave me the idea for it. I was having horrible writer's block and I was like 'Give me a theme or a word' and she says Germancest and I'm like 'Alright, but I still need theme' and she says 'Motorcycles' (you know after she says penises) and thus this was born. I'm not much a smut writer but I don't think I did as bad as I normally do. Go figure! But! To mark this mile stone for me as story number fifty I propose a contest! First person to comment here get's a one shot of their choice(as long as it's not USUK or PruCan, sorry to all of you those are just two pairings I can not support). So! Let's do this! And any and all comments are appreciated and loved! Ciao! ~Love Stripes!_

_P.S: My head cannon for Gilbert, for the oddest of reasons, is he talks a lot during sex. Don't know why!_


End file.
